Ups and Downs
by thapollo lover
Summary: Apollo and Thalia's son gets in a fight with Percy and Annabeth's son! What will they do to stop them?  I suck in summaries so read please! First story! Review! Apollo x Thalia     Percy x Annabeth  please review to tell me if im wasting people's time!


Ups and Downs

Thalia's POV

I heard the door open and close and then i heard my husband's voice. "Thalia, im home!" cried Apollo. Yes he is the greek son god and people say im to "low" for him but i dont think so, Im a daughter of Zeus and my mortal mom died in an accident and yes im a halfblood. Or half mortal and half god. Anyways, Apollo is the greek god of the sun, music, medicine, prophecy, poetry (even though he sucks in it), and archery. If u want an example of his poetry, here is one of his haikous: I am so awesome, I am the most hottest guy, No one is more cool. See what i mean? I guess that makes his sister, Artemis goddess of the moon, hunt, the wildeness, and the wilderness my sister in law. I heard many running foot steps and soon saw my son, Icarus, run to his father and gave him a great hug. Apollo lifted him into his arms and carried him to me. He squeled and jumped on to my lap. Icarus was like a minature version of Apollo. Curly golden hair, cocky smile, and an outgoing personality. The only trace of me in him were his bright electric blue eyes. When he was happy, you could almost see the volts in his eyes dancing around. Soon son and husband were running around the house while I sat on the couch reading a letter from my best freind Annabeth. She was a close freind who lived at Camp Half-Blood with Percy, her husband. She got married to Percy shortly after i got married with Apollo. They had a son too! he was so adorable. His name was Kail. He had deep green eyes like Percy and the brains of Annabeth. See, Annabeth was the daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom and war stradegy. Percy was the son of the almighty Sea god, Poseidon. Icarus and Kail were the best of freinds even though they only met on the holidays. It was almost haloween and Icarus could barley contain his excitement. He loved visiting his Auntie Anna and Uncle Percy. "Mommy, can we go to Aunt Anna and Uncle Percy's place now?" he asked while lightning bolts danced around in his eyes. Apollo chuckled and replied,"Why not". He told Icarus to go up and pack his things. I knew it was just a excuse to have some alone time with me because he could get everyone's things ready with a snap of his fingers. He sat next to me and hugged me. I loved moments like these and then he crashed his lips to mine. I could feel him smirk but before he could pull me closer, Icarus came down and saw us. "EWWWWW, daddy, stop eating mommy's face", he cried and he ran to me and pulled me out of his grasp. I laughed as i got pulled upstairs and leave Apollo to pout.

Apollo's POV

I pouted as Thalia laughed and went up to my son's room. I followed them up and saw my beautiful wife helping my son put in his clothes in the suitecase. I snapped my fingers and everything was packed. I am so cool. As i turned around to go to the kitchen., i heard Thalia mumble;" Finally". I just smiled. I fished out a leftover peice of cheese cake we had last night and i sat down at the table eating it. 30 minutes later, we got in my "regular" car and he drove us to Camp Half- Blood. As soon as we got to the border line, Thalia was tackled by Percy and Annabeth. "Oh my gosh Thalia! You're finally here!" She yelled. At the corner of my eye, i saw two boys jumping on each other. I laughed as i watched Icarus and Kail run around everywhere. We started exchanging stories about our lives after we last met untill I started to complain how hungry i was. Percy laughed and he led me to the dining hall where everyone ate. The three spirits were making food and when they saw me, they all bowed respectfully. "Our guest are hungry, can they have some food" asked Percy. They nodded and led me to a table full of delicous food covered everywhere. My stomach growled and and i dug into the food. Percy sat next to me and laughed. " What has Thalia been feeding you?" he asked. Nothing but healthy vegetables and fruits i said but because of all the food in my mouth it came out like this " NAMMNAM BAAET FOOOOIT N VEGGGGDEPLE". I guess it sounded really funny cause he laughed out loud. Soon Thalia, Annabeth and the two boys came in and walked to me. Icarus imeadiatly sat down next to me and started digging in with me. I guess it because of the phrase: like father like son. When all the cabins came in everyone gave offerings to the gods and ME! I love the smell of dinner. I reconized some of the kids from my cabin and they waved to me. I really didnt know what to do because i had another son AND wife right here. After everyone was done offering, Chiron introduced me to all the campers. I beamed at some people and when i smiled at an Aphrodiete girl, i turned back for a second and the next thing i knew, she fainted. I guess its because of my hotness. I saw Thalia roll her eyes and swore in ancient greek which i understood perfectly. After dinner Annabeth and Percy went back into the cabin they built after their marrige. I didnt know where to go because if i went to my cabin, my OTHER kids would not let me have privacy, we couldnt go into my dads cbin cause it will be a huge disrespect to my dad and I need Thalia. So we asked if we could sleep at Percy's cabin. They said yes and Icarus was jumping up and down. Kail was sleeping in between Percy and Annabeth so Thalia, Icarus, and I slept on the ground. Or was sopposed to. I snapped my fingers and a king sized bed sprang to life from a dust bunny. Annabeth was impressed and Thalia stomped my foot which ment "do it for them too". I snapped my fingers once again and the bed grew more fancy. I yawned and fell on to my bed. As soon as i touched the pillow, i fell asleep.

Thalia's POV

I laughed at Apollo when he fell on to the bed and started snorring, Icarus didnt go to sleep yet so i started talking to Annabeth about my house. Percy was already asleep too so we had to talk quietly. The two boys laughed loudly and almost woke Apollo up but i hushed him back to sleep. I heard Kail yawn and i lifted Icarus to the bed. "i guess its sleepy time...", i said as i lay him down next to Apollo. I walked to the other side of the bed and plopped down next to my son. I stared at my son and husband, Icarus's eyes look so beautiful in the dark. And for Apollo, he was like sleep hugging both of us. My son giggled and closed his eyes. I was going to do the same until the motherly feeling of something is going to be wrong hit me. I got a little dizzy spell and I fell down. I heard two voices yelling at each other.

One cried,"Mommy is strong and she is soooo powerful!"  
The other one cried back,"My mommy loves me!"  
"Heh u think thats going to save you from me, my mommy and daddy can wipe a whole army out!"  
"No! Thats impossible only my daddy can do that"  
'Yea, its impossible... cause my mommy and daddy can wipe out the whole world if they want"  
"You lie!"  
"Nu-uh"  
"Yaha"  
"We will see soon enough!" I heard footsteps walking away.  
"Oh no! I hope mommy and daddy can handle it" he sobbed.

The next thing i knew, i was in Apollo's arms. "Thalia,Thalia! Are you ok? "Yea, I guess", i said as i rubbed my head. Those two voices sounded very familiar, but i couldnt make it out who's voice it was. Now i have something to worry about. I guess thats what i get for being married to the god of prophecy...

Apollo's POV

I was worried sick about Thalia. Annabeth, Percy, Kail, and Icarus went to get Chiron. It was 4 in the morning and Thalia was dazed out. I carried her bridesmaid style to our bed. She made a weird sound and I paced around the bed. "When are they going to get here?"I thought to myself. Finally, after 3 minutes they came rushing to the door. Chiron came in and inspected her. He looked at me akwardly. "What?" i asked.  
"Are you not the god of medicine?" he asked. I blushed and i could hear Annabeth and Percy chuckle. "Uhhh ummm but wait uhhhhhhhh" I sputtered "Im god of too many things" i made up. Chiron raised his eyebrow. "Is she ok?" i asked trying to change the subjuct. "Yes she's just stressed and tired" He told me. I sighed. Icarus came up and held my hand. "Is mommy ok?" he asked in a small voice. I kneeled down and hugged him, "yes shes gonna be fine" I said. I carried Icarus to the bed and went to sleep.

Thalia's POV

After Apollo lay me on the bed and after Chiron was gone, I woke up and felt the warm sun on my cheek. Apollo was out cause he had to drive his sun chariot. Icarus was still asleep and so was Kail. I heard Percy and Annabeth talking outside. I walked out and both of them smiled at me. " You ok?" Annabeth asked. "Yea" i answered. "You know Apollo was really worried about you" Percy added on. I nodded. The sun seemed to shine brighter and i smiled. After more talking, the two boys woke up and ran out and started jumping on each other again. I went back in the cabin and lay on the bed. It was 12, it was Helios's shift so Apollo should have been here by now. I went out and scanned the whole camp. I walked to the strawberry fields but he wasnt there. On my way back to the cabin, I spotted an Aphrodiete girl. She was kissing a guy. "What ever" i said and was about to keep walking untill i heard a familiar voice. "Your beautiful!" he said. That brang tears to my eyes. Apollo was standing right there and didnt notice me. Right there, my husband, MY Apollo was flirting with another person. He leaned in to kiss the girl and i let out a scream. He saw me and his eyes widened. I ran to the forest while listening to his voice "Thalia, wait i can explain!". The image kept replaying in my head. "Stupid husband, Stupid sun god, Stupid Apollo!" i muttered to myself. Finally, i reached the rock where Apollo proposed to me several years ago. I lay my hand on it and heard him behind me.

" Im sorry Thalia its just -"  
"SHUT UP"  
"But-"  
"Go away!"  
"Please just listen to me!"  
"I dont wanna listen, I dont wanna be here, I dont want to be with you anymore, I just wanna die!"

Tears were streaming down my face and i could hear him hold his breath. Out of no where, he grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me in and kissed me forcefully. After he pulled away, he put his finger to my mouth and said " Look Thalia, I didnt want to do it, she made me"

"Liar! How could she make you kiss her?"  
"She did her magic! You know she is the daughter of Aphrodiete!"  
" Your a god! You can resist it!"  
" No i cant! Aphrodiete was toying with my heart"

I shook my head and ran more deeply into the forest. I ran with my eyes close so i didnt see where i was going. And then i bumped into a person. I looked up and saw who it was. It was a girl from the Demeter cabin called Mellisa. "Oops, Im sorry" and she rushed off. I noticed a piece of folded paper she dropped. I opened it up and it said: Follow your heart and live your life, love is powerful, follow it because there is no second chance. I realized what it meant. Follow love and it will lead you to joy and happiness.

Apollo's POV

I found Thalia sitting on the grass, clutching a piece of paper. I wondered what it said. I came closer and i sat next to her. She looked at me and sobbed. I hugged her and she sobbed into my chest. Stupid me. Im an idiot! Why'd i have to kiss that person? Thalia was right, I could have resisted it but i let it happen. I'll make sure Aphrodite gets a knuckle sandwitch when i get back on Olympus. I carried her on my back to Annabeth's cabin. Kail and Icarus was yelling at each other for some reason but i didnt care. I just wanted to be with Thalia. Percy took one look at me and nodded. He took Annabeth hand in hand and led her outside the cabin and he shut the door after him. "Jerk" I heard her wisper. " I know, I am one for ditching you and Icarus but i still love you no matter what" I replied. She got off me and walked to the bed and dropped to the bed. I layed beside her and played with her hair. Everything was quiet until... BOOM! Me and Thalia rushed outside and found Icarus and Kail fighting. But this was the scary thing, they were not only fighting with words but with water and fire too! Icarus was drenched with water and KAils clothes were burned and lightly singed. Kail was going on about how strong his daddy was. Percy was trying to hold Kail and Annabeth with Icarus. I rushed to help with Icarus and Apollo went to Kail.

"What happened young man?" Thalia and I asked in unision to Icarus.  
" Kail hit me because I accidently hit Michael!"  
A young boy was standing a few yards away. "Who is he?" I asked Annabeth. "He's Kail's best freind" she answered.  
"Kail why did you hit Icarus?" Percy asked  
"He hit Michael on purpose"  
"No I didnt!"  
"Yes you did!"  
"Daddy!" Icarus ran up to me and hid behind my legs.  
"Both of you be quiet" Annabeth said.  
Icarus began to cry and Apollo picked him up and hushed him. Thalia took Icarus from my arms and kissed Icarus. "Mommy and Daddy love you always"she said. I kissed both of them and hugged them. Then out of no where a wave hit us. Icarus's eyes were flaring and the volts inside of it were moving around viliontly. He took one step and then the air suddenly smelled of O-Zone. A shaft of fire appeared in his hands and lightning crackled around it. Kail did the same and a stormy grey trident appeared in his hands. I know i was sopposed to stop this but i couldnt stop myself from saying " Go Icarus show him what you got!". Thalia shot me a death glare and stomped on my toes. Then something weird happened, two girls stepped out of the woods and one of them pointed to the two wepeons and they disapeared. Everyone was looking at her. She had black hair, glasses, and stormy eyes. That explained it. Daughter of Athena. She was probaly a year older than Icarus and Kail. The person next to her giggled and both of them walked away. Once Icarus and Kail recovered from their shock, they ran at each other and scratched each other. Finally we got them seperated and they were all bruised up. Their eyes were flaring of green and blue. Thalia and I took Icarus to the beach and asked him about the fight.

"i dont know how i got that thing but when i wished for power, it came"  
" I know! You looked so cool! I said.  
"Thats dangerous!"Thalia said.


End file.
